


Falling

by B_does_the_write_thing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Storybrooke AU, completely and utterly inspired by the first scene in the mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap at the library sparks an evening that leads Mr.Gold and Belle where they never expected to go.<br/>Non-Curse Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea.

That was the thought currently running through the head of Storybrooke’s Public Library as she balanced precociously on the very tall rickety ladder in the archeology section. More preciously, in the very middle of the aisle of the archeology section. 

Trying to stay very still, Belle slowly inched one hand out towards the nearer stack. The one she had been putting books back when she had realized one was shelved incorrectly.

And it was in hindsight that Belle supposed she probably shouldn’t have tried to lean over to the opposite row to its rightful home in geographical studies.

The ladder wobbled threateningly underneath her. Squeaking, Belle quickly pulled her hand back to the rung. She glanced down. A poor choice, seeing as she was over seven feet in the air and wearing her very favorite four-inch heels.

Which weren’t helping with the balancing act at the moment.

“Help?” Belle whimpered. The ladder shook under her weight and she squeezed her eyes closed as another mighty wobble threatened to push the ladder forward into the closest stack.

She braced herself, preparing for the moment of impact as her palms started to sweat and slip. The book that started this whole mess was clutched tightly to her chest. It was true to her love of books that even at the risk of her own safe being, Belle French never questioned whether or not to protect the tome from any damage.

Just as the ladder gave another warning shudder, Belle heard the main door open and close, the sound of the bell tower in the distance ringing in five signaling the end of the day.

“We’re closed!” Belle called out instinctively, adding a sudden high-pitched yelp as the ladder shook harder. Her left foot slipped an inch and she found herself tumbling backwards into thin air as the ladder pitched forward with a mighty crash against the tall wooden bookshelf.

“UMPH,” the floor grunted as she landed into its waiting arms.

Wait-

Belle slowly opened one eye, her entire body tense in anticipation of the painful impact that she had somehow managed to avoid.

“Oh,” she murmured, coloring slightly. “Hello, Mr. Gold.”

The pawn shop proprietor was staring down at her with a startled look on his sharp face. She smiled meekly up at him, idly noting this was the first time she had ever seen him look anything but stoically composed.

“What on earth were you doing?” Mr. Gold finally managed, mouth ajar in bewilderment. She noticed his teeth were slightly crooked before she pulled her gaze away from his mouth.

“Hmm?” Her fingers traced the spine of the book she had clutched in a deathlike grip to her chest. She was somewhat aware of the buttons on his suit jacket pressing into her elbow but she ignored it.

Mr. Gold looked to his left and she peered up over her knees to see the ladder had crashed against the archeology stack before sliding down until it lay awkwardly half propped between the two shelves. 

“Oh dear,” she murmured. “I’m going to have to fix that.”

He looked back down at her in consternation and she met his gaze without thinking. Warm brown eyes speckled with gold were scrunched up in query and she opened her mouth to respond before closing it again in resignation. 

She simply shrugged her shoulders in response to his silent commentary before clearing her throat and glancing down at his hands on her hip and under her arm. 

He hurriedly put her down, awkwardly bending to place her on her feet. Belle noticed his signature cane lying on the ground beside them and she bent down to retrieve it. 

Unfortunately, he also bent down to retrieve it and they ended up knocking heads together in an embarrassing moment of awkwardness.

“Sorry!” Belle squeaked, her free hand going to hold her head. He was wincing but he managed to pick up the cane. He righted himself, leaning on it before returning his gaze to the fallen ladder.

“You could have killed yourself, Ms. French,” he warned, shaking his head at her. “Of all the incompetent ways to –“

“Thank you,” Belle interrupted in a soft voice. He stilled, his eyes softening slightly. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He looked lost for words, mouth slightly open. A far cry from the usual snide and underhanded comments Mr. Gold was infamous for in Storybrooke. Belle offered him a tentative smile, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

“No,” He shook his head. “You barely weigh a thing. Don’t you eat?”

Belle laughed at this, looking down at her figure. She was petite, small boned with no curves to speak of. Her button up was pulled to the side and her flared skirt was twisted half around. She reached down to straighten herself, tugging her shirt down with a well natured grumble. 

“All the time,” she said, fixing her skirt. She glanced back up to find him staring at her with a skeptical look on his face. “Granny’s hamburgers are my favorite thing in the world.” 

He scoffed, eyes moving past her. “That grease spoon? It’s a wonder you aren’t laid up at the hospital with a heart condition if you eat that slop.” 

“Mr. Gold,” Belle scolded. She was protective of Granny and Ruby’s homey diner. They were the few people in town who bothered to talk with the quiet town librarian. “Don’t be rude!”

He looked back at her in wonder, eyebrow cocked in question at her sudden outburst. She stared back at him, intent on making him realize his rudeness was uncalled for.

“I apologize,” he finally said, lowering his head in acknowledgment. “That was uncalled for.”

Belle nodded her acceptance of his apology. She exhaled with a sigh, glancing down at the book in her hand. “I’ll have to get started on cleaning up this mess. We’re supposed to be closed but seeing as you saved my life, can I help you with something before you leave?”

“I was actually looking for an old book- Grimm’s Fairy Tales. I believe you have a first edition of the American Library’s publication?” 

“Oh yes,” Belle enthused. She beamed at him, privately finding it adorable that the usually bristly Mr. Gold was looking for a book on fairy tales. “It’s right over here in fables.”

She led him to the stack, happy to find it was on an easily reached shelf. She stretched up to pluck it down, turning to find him standing behind her, leaning on his cane. “Here you are!” 

“My thanks,” he said, with a slight bow. Belle grinned, curtseying slightly in return.

“Let’s get you checked out.” The two walked to the main desk in silence. Belle’s heels were usually the only noise in the library but Mr. Cane’s gold tipped cane was in tandem with them, adding a heavier note to the usual click clack echoes.

After a quick scan, Belle handed back over the hard covered book, hand grazing his accidentally as he reached out to grasp it.

“Have a good evening, Mr. Gold,” she said warmly. “Let me know if you need anything else when you’re finished with that.” She glanced down and started to shut down the computers, feeling oddly uncomfortable in her own skin. 

He nodded, turning to leave. He made it a few steps before his eye caught the fallen ladder between the stacks and he turned back. 

“Ms. French, you aren’t planning on trying to right that useless antique by yourself, are you?” 

Belle glanced back up, turning her head towards the fallen ladder in question. “Oh, I suppose so.”

She turned back to him in some confusion, adding, “Why?” 

“Because I’m surprised you can lift a dictionary much less a seven foot tall ladder. Leave it till the morning and I’ll ask Sheriff Charming to drop by and right it for you, the man owes me a favor.” 

“You don’t have to-“ Belle started but he lifted his hand to still her. 

“I have no doubt you would manage it on your own but humor an old man.” 

Belle shook her head. A small private smile spread over her face and she privately hoped she wasn’t blushing as she mustered the courage to quietly ask, “What old man?”

This surprised him enough to elicit a low chuckle. Belle was surprised to find herself smiling foolishly at him, delighted by his low masculine laughter.

“I’ll have him meet you here in the morning before the library opens, if that works for you?”

Belle wavered, chewing her cheek in thought before she shrugged in defeat. 

“It’s settled then,” he said, waving his hand as if to seal the deal. With a nod of his head, he turned to leave.

Belle watched as he departed. With his slight limp and with his usual armor of insolence gone, he seemed suddenly so much lonelier than she had even thought before.

That odd recklessness took hold of her tongue once more. She found herself calling out, “On one condition!” 

He turned, obviously preparing to argue. He seemed to relish the idea of one indeed. His eyes were confident and bold. His shoulders were thrown back in the casual stance of a man ready to wage wits. 

It was undeniably attractive. 

Belle swallowed this unexpected thought, shaking her head to clear it before she delivered her ultimatum. 

‘You have dinner with me tonight to thank you for saving my life.”

He opened his mouth, an offhand negation ready to roll off the tip of his tongue-

“I insist!” She interrupted, crossing her arms in front of her. “Or I’ll stay here and finish shelving items without anyone to save me from any further tumbles.” 

He sighed, hair falling across his forehead and into his face. He shook it back and looked back at her before tilting his head in the slightest form of acceptance.

But the impish mood still had ahold of her tongue.

“At Granny’s.”

Belle couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden look of abject horror that fell across his face.


	2. Chapter Two

“And what do you want?” Granny challenged. She stood over them at Belle’s usual booth. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

“Granny,” Belle muttered, biting the corner of her mouth in second handed embarrassment. “There’s no need for that…”

“Uh huh,” Granny grunted, eyes still locked on Mr. Gold. Belle lifted her eyes to her dinner companion, trying not to sink into her chair and disappear.

He was taking it rather well, considering. He was calmly looking at the menu, ignoring the eye daggers Granny was throwing his way.

“I’m torn between the cheeseburger and the meat loaf. But I suppose the catch of the day also sounds intriguing…”

He looked up at Belle, offering a slight smile. She returned the small smile, encouraged that he wasn’t getting up and leaving. It was obvious there was another reason beside greasy food that Mr. Gold avoided Granny’s place.

They were interrupted by a sudden squeak of vinyl from behind them as Ruby appeared behind Mr. Gold’s booth partition.

“Well,” Ruby purred. Belle started to greet the waitress. However, the welcome died on her lips as Ruby hovered over Mr. Gold’s shoulder, face practically buried in his neck. “I recommend the chili. It’s hot enough to keep a man warm the rest of the night, you know what I mean?”

Granny snapped, “Ruby!” as the young woman started to chuckle lowly into Gold’s ear, fingers tracing the lines of his shoulder. Glancing up, she caught Belle’s eye and straightened, a bright smile lighting up her elegant features.

“Belle! I didn’t see you there! What are you doing-“ She stopped, her smile quickly transforming into a decadent pout. “Oh, I see, Goldie. How wicked of you!”

“Ruby!” Belle and Granny gasped at the same time. The young woman laughed, dusting off Gold’s shoulder as she stood. She winked at Belle before meeting her grandmother’s outraged glare.

“Relax,” she said, holding her hands up in surrender. “I was just having some fun with him. We never get ole Mr. Gold in here. I couldn’t resist.”

She turned to Belle, long pink tongue tipped to her cherry red lips. “Something about an older man with a cane, just does something to me.”

Mr. Gold coughed abruptly. Belle dragged her attention away from the beautiful amazon at the gentleman in question who seemed to be doing his best attempt at disappearing into the vinyl seat.

“I’ll take the same as the lady is having,” he managed, handing his menu to Granny without looking back up. Granny nodded, eyes flickering to Belle in a squint of question before she used the menu to batten Ruby back to the kitchen with her.

“I’m so sorry,” Belle whispered. She idly pushed her straw around her strawberry temple, reverently wishing she hadn’t suggested Granny’s. 

Sure, her idea to invite Mr. Gold to eat had been a sudden risk but she had enjoyed his company on the way over here. He was polite but witty. Charming albeit alarming in his strident views on the town around him. She hadn’t realized how lonely her life had gotten these last few years until she had found herself hanging on his every word, idly wondering why she couldn’t take her eyes off his mouth when he was talking.

And she had ruined any chance at friendship by taking him to be snapped at and sexually harassed by the only other two people in town who bothered to talk with her outside the library.

No wonder she was so alone.

“Belle.”

She looked up to see him watching her with a furrowed brow. “Don’t worry about that. I have some history with Granny- most people aren’t fond of their landlords for various reasons.”

“You’re her landlord?” Belle asked, confused. “But I thought she owned the Inn?”

He nodded, eyes flickering to the kitchen where they could hear pots and pans banging around. It was past dinner rush at the diner. They were tucked in her usual corner, away from most of the other patrons who were slowly leaving for the night.

“We have an understanding but technically the Inn and the diner are my property. She pays a rent of sorts every month and I make sure any issues she may have are taken care of quickly. I believe she found it insulting that I didn’t think her up to cleaning pipes and replacing windows.”

Belle glanced over to the register where Granny was standing attentively, pretending not to be watching the two of them.

“Sounds like her,” Belle assented. “But I doubt she would be so rude as to-“

“There are other reasons,” Mr. Gold cut her off, waving a hand casually to dispel the conversation topic. “But they are her own and I respect them.”

“And Ruby?” Belle asked without thinking. Mr. Gold quirked an eyebrow at her and she flushed warm as she realized what she had just asked. “Oh god, I’m sorry,” she babbled, reaching for her drink to buy time. “I shouldn’t have asked, it’s none of my business.’

‘Uh, you were saying, earlier- that you were a collector?”

For a moment, he simply stared back at her. She felt her throat tighten and she looked away towards the diner’s door, praying someone might walk in and distract her from this acute embarrassment. What was wrong with her?

“Of curious objects, yes.”

“Such as?” She mumbled, eyes wandering around the diner as she internally railed on her own stupidity.

A soft touch on the fingers curled around her drink startled her. Glancing down, she saw his fingers gently touching the back of her hand.

Her eyes flew up to his. He was watching her with a small frown on his features. Belle didn’t move her arm, just continued to search his face for some clue on what to do next. He pulled his arm back. Belle relaxed slightly but also felt a dropping sense of disappointment.

“Where were you just then?” He teased softly. “You were a million miles away. Are antiques really that boring, Ms. French?”

“Belle,” she reminded him. She was rewarded with a nod of his head.

“Of course,” Mr. Gold replied, turning to look over to where Ruby had just sauntered over to the bar. She saw them looking at her and winked, pulling out a small flask from between her breasts.

Belle looked away, shaking her head at the table. “I’m sorry, I swear, I usually just come here with a book and read on nights I don’t feel like cooking- I don’t know what’s gotten into them tonight.”

“I have that effect on people,” he drawled drily.

“Making them act like crazy people?” She asked with a laugh, cocking her head to the side. “Well, consider me duly warned.”

He nodded gravely. “Yes, I’m afraid you’ll soon find yourself snapping angrily at me or throwing a drink in my face.”

“I wouldn’t,” Belle replied softly but firmly. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

He shook his head, the long hairs brushing his suit collar. “Ah, but you won’t be able to help yourself.”

“That I do believe,” Belle answered in a whisper, feeling a small thrill at her own boldness. He glanced up at her, eyes questioning just as a platter of hamburger and fries dropped out of the sky and directly in front of him, splattering his suit with ketchup.

“Oh,” Granny said, looking over her shoulder casually as she neatly deposited Belle’s burger in front of her. “My mistake.”

“An accident, I’m sure,” Mr. Gold said through closed lips, already dabbing neatly at the splatter with his pocket-handkerchief.

Granny smiled tightly at him before walking away, a slight bounce in her step. Ruby was watching them with a half cocked grin on her lips. Belle shook her head in exasperation and dabbed her own napkin in water and leaned over to try and help.

He waved her away, gesturing towards her food. “Eat. I’m not sure the shelf life on those things.”

“Honestly,” Belle chided, feeling stung by his dismissal. “All of you just need to stop acting like children and behave.”

He looked up from the splotch of ketchup on his dark purple tie. “Oh?” he murmured. Belle felt an odd rush of annoyance and heat at the way he growled the syllable. Oh, indeed.

She dug into her hamburger with a little more force than necessary.

When she was dipping her last fry into the ketchup, Belle glanced up to see Mr. Gold sitting across from her watching, food untouched. The light of the fluorescents beaming down on his silver laced hair seemed to enhance the already powerful self-ease that he exuded even in the darkness of his pawn shop.

He had stubble on his chin and cheeks, brown eyes tired and slightly dropping but Belle found herself rather pleased to have him here all the same.

“You aren’t eating,” she pointed out.

“Hmm, yes,” he said, glancing down at the burger, which remained untouched. “I don’t put it past the ladies to tamper with my food. However, I rather liked watching you enjoy yours.”

“The deal was dinner,” Belle said, putting down her almost finished burger. “And you haven’t eaten!”

“The deal was going to dinner with you,” he clarified, raising one finger. “And I did. I just didn’t eat dinner with you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully, tilting her head up in thought. “I suppose,” she conceded. “But now I’ll feel awkward that I ate an entire plate without pausing for breath once.”

“Don’t be,” he murmured. His eyes were focused on her face and she suddenly found herself unsure of what to do with herself.

“Done?” Granny asked, suddenly appearing beside the table. She had her hands on her hips. She was glaring at Mr. Gold and his untouched plate.

“It was delicious,” he countered. His smile was cold, nothing like his earlier ones as they had walked down here from the library. Belle suddenly felt a little unsure of her attempt to befriend one of the most feared men in Storybrooke.

Perhaps he wasn’t lonely like she had foolishly supposed. Maybe he just preferred to be alone.

“It was,” Belle agreed, turning towards the older woman with a smile. “When you have a moment, can I get the check, Granny?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Mr. Gold interrupted, raising a hand in negation. “I’ll be taking care of it.”

Belle shook her head in a short jerk. “Absolutely not, this was my thank you for saving my life.”

Granny turned to Gold at this, frowning even deeper. “What exactly happened?” She demanded.

“Ms. French-“

“Belle!” She corrected with a huff.

“…- Belle had a slight mishap at the library, I was there and managed to prevent her from serious injury-“

“I fell off the ladder like a twit and he caught me,” Belle summarized efficiently before he could continue to dismiss it. “I’d probably be knocked out cold still if he hadn’t been there.”

“How romantic,” Ruby injected, strutting over in her platform heels. “Why, that’s the most interesting thing that’s happened in Storybrooke this year.”

“That table needs bussing, Ruby,” Granny ordered, slipping the bill to Mr. Gold as she walked off. Belle opened her mouth to argue, reaching across the table to grab at it. Gold simply lifted it out of her reach as he plucked some bills from his wallet.

“But I insisted!” Belle repeated. Granny walked by; ignoring Belle half leaned over the table and plucked the bill and money from Gold without pausing her stride.

“Keep the change.” Gold said, eyes falling on the outraged expression on Belle’s face.

“I planned to,” Granny answered, disappearing into the kitchen.

“You- you- you can’t just-“ Belle stammered, sitting back in her chair with a huff.

“As I’m sure you’ll find out, dearie,” Gold said with a slow smile. “I can do whatever I want.”

Belle looked back at him over the table, twisting her mouth in a defensive pout. “We’ll see about that.”

Utterly deflated by her failure at befriending the odd man, Belle slowly stood, gathering her things from the seat beside her. “Shall we?”

He gathered his cane and the book he had checked out before standing. He offered her his arm, which she took without thinking. She pulled her long hair out of the collar of her own jacket as she shrugged it on.

Ruby was standing in the kitchen doorway, propped up against it as they walked by. “Night you two,” she called. Belle turned and frowned at her. Ruby just waved her fingers goodbye.

“Well, thank you again for saving my life,” Belle said once they were on the sidewalk outside the diner. “And for dinner, although I should have been the one-“

“It was my genuine pleasure,” Gold assured her, squeezing her hand that lay in the crook of his arm. “Beside, if you had fallen to your death, who would have helped me find the book I needed?”

She smiled at that, reluctant to break away from him. After all, it was slightly chilly outside and the dark was thick around them in Maine’s fall air. Plus, he smelled of sandalwood and ketchup.

“Well,” Belle repeated, glancing down the street towards her small loft. “I’m this way…”

“I’ll walk you,” he said to her surprise. She turned back to him, finding he was looking towards her loft with some interest. “It’s much too dark for a young woman such as yourself to be walking the streets.”

“But you live clear on the other side of town,” Belle remembered. “Your car is probably still at the pawn shop which is at least twelve blocks-“

“I can manage,” he assured her, starting off down the street she had been looking. She scrambled beside him, trying to pull her arm free. 

“But your leg-“

He didn’t slow, simply released her arm and walked on. “Is perfectly functional. Now, is it on this street or down one of these?”

Belle didn’t know what else to say. So, she slipped her arm back into his warmth and showed him the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fully prepared for FLUFF but they got awkward when Granny and Ruby were there. So. It got a little serious. 
> 
> This is completely the fault of- I mean… for EndangeredSlug, tinuviel-undomiel and prissyhalliwell and everyone else who reblogged it and made me clap my hands like an idiot.


	3. Chapter Three

There was a man in her apartment.

Belle stood nervously by her kitchen counter. She was focusing attentively on the glass of red wine she was pouring out, certainly not watching the closed door of her guest bathroom out of the corner of her eye.

She heard the tell tale flush of the toilet and the running water so she quickly corked the wine. Raising the glass to her lips and taking a healthy swing of the dry merlot, she tried to calm her nerves as best she could.

She had spontaneously Mr. Gold- of ALL people- to come upstairs and have a glass of wine since he had now saved her life and taken her to dinner.

Lowering the wineglass, Belle noticed the faint lip print from her lipstick smudging the lip as she tried to ration what exactly she was doing right now.

Inviting a man to a thank you dinner for saving your life: Completely innocent.

Letting the man walk you home in the dark: Smart move.

Inviting the most feared man in Storybrooke up to your room for a glass of wine: Dumb. Absolutely positively idiotic-

“Is that for me?”

Belle swung her head around, mouth falling open at the sudden query. Mr. Gold was standing a few feet from her, leaning against the kitchen bar counter as if he lived here.

“Oh, yes,” Belle stuttered, grasping the second glass of wine. She held it out to him, taking another sip of her own to fortify herself. “It’s merlot. Hope that’s okay?”

“Perfect,” he responded as he moved forward to accept the wine glass.

“It’s cheap,” Belle confessed with a sheepish grin. “I’m afraid running a library doesn’t quite allow me to have the wine cellar of a true aficionado but it does the trick.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he assured her. She took another sip of hers, turning her head away to glance out the kitchen window to the street below. Resisting the urge to continue nervously drinking, she turned back to him to ask about his business but fell short.

He had his eyes closed, head tilted back slightly as he took a long slow sip of the merlot. Belle’s mouth went slightly dry as she watched his throat muscles tighten above the sharp pressed collar of his suit.

It lasted barely a second. He opened his eyes languidly, catching her gaze with a small quirk of his brow. Belle opened her mouth to respond but when words failed her, she let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Sorry!” She said, shaking her head. “I really don’t know what’s gotten into me tonight. Must be more shaken than I thought from my near death experience.”

“Possibly,” Mr. Gold replied. He looked around him, taking in the small kitchen. Belle glanced over as well, thankful that her weekly take out regimen made for a tidy kitchen. “You have a very clean kitchen, Ms. French.”

“Belle!” She chided him, raising her glass at him in warning. “You have to stop calling me Ms. French. Makes me feel like I’m still at work.”

“Belle,” he corrected himself, nodding. “I’m a creature of habit, I’m afraid.”

“Me to,” Belle confessed. She gestured towards the open pantry door nearby with a guilty grin. “Kitchen’s so clean because I barely ever cook. Easier to get take out for one than cook food no one will ever eat.”

He looked skeptical, glancing back at her in question. “Surely, a beautiful young woman can find someone to share her charming company with?”

Belle giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Hmm, yes because all the single men of Storybrooke are lined up outside my door when I come home from the library every night. I had to start chasing them away with Shakespeare quotes.”

“Romeo and Juliet?” Mr. Gold asked. She opened her mouth to answer when she noticed he was leaning his weight off his bad leg and onto the counter behind him.

“Let’s go sit down,” Belle offered, grasping his hand as she pushed past him to the living area. He followed without protest, fingers politely immobile in her grasp.

Entering the living room, Belle noticed she was still holding on to him. Flushing, she dropped his hand, gesturing lamely towards the cream couch covered in thick blankets and throw pillows.

“Just push those out of your way,” she advised him, sitting on the floor opposite the coffee table.

He did so, looking decidedly out of place in her cozy nest of cushions in his sharp tailored suit and tie. His cane leaned against the armrest of the couch, gold tip glittering the soft light of her lamps.

“It’s not much,” Belle said with a smile, gesturing around her. “But it’s home.”

“It’s very cozy,” he said diplomatically which caused her to chuckle into her drink.

“It’s just me,” she pointed out. “I certainty don’t need too much space.”

“Yes, you were saying how you had to beat off the men with Shakespeare-“

He stopped abruptly as they both registered what he had just said. He raised his brows in surprise at himself. Belle burst out laughing, her chin touching her chest as she tried to breath through the laughter.

“Well,” he said, over her. “That’s certainly not what I meant.”

“’Nay, but to live in the rank sweat of an enseamed bed,’” Belle gasped through her mirth, recalling one of her favorite passages.

“’Stew’d in corruption?’”

Belle clasped a hand to her chest, looking up in delight as he smiled down at her from the couch.

“You know Hamlet!” She laughed, rising to her knees and propping her elbows on the coffee table between them. “No one ever knows anything besides ‘To be or not to be-“

“’That is the question’,” he finished gamely, raising his glass to her in a toast. “Such melodrama. Completely unnecessary.”

“No, I figure you for more of a Macbeth man myself,” Belle decided, narrowing her blue eyes at him in mock seriousness.

“Just lacking a Lady Macbeth and a king to murder, am I?”

She raised her glass to take a sip, eyes flashing at him over the rim. She was surprised to find it empty. He chuckled at her disappointed reaction.

“Let me,” he said smoothly, leaning over and plucking it from her grip. She let him, admiring the way he filled out his suit as he took their glasses to the counter where the wine sat waiting.

“I meant more in the ways of power and respect,” Belle continued, running her fingers through the carpet. He filled the glasses again, red liquid splashing along the sides. He had a look of polite interest on his face; brown eyes warm in the low lighting of her apartment. “A man who can have whatever he wants if he reaches for it.”

He looked down at the glasses, a private smile dancing around the corner of his lips. “I only take what is mine, dearie.”

“Is that so?” Belle murmured. He returned her glass to her, sitting back on the couch across from her. She returned to sitting, back resting against the TV stand.

He raised his glass to her in a silent toast and she raised hers back in salute. Taking another drink of the intoxicating dry wine, Belle realized she was a bit tipsy. She licked her bottom lip, tasting the fuzziness of the wine on her tongue before setting it down firmly on the low surface of the coffee table.

“Anyways,” she said, casting about for a new topic. “I was wondering- why a book of fairy tales?”

He returned her gaze, shrugging his shoulders after a moment. “I suppose just a flight of fancy.”

“A flight of fancy?” Belle replied with a raised eyebrow.

“As it would appear.”

Belle let the subject drop. Now uncertain of how to continue, she traced the stem of her wine glass absently. This entire evening had been from a spur of the moment act of bravery. Now, sitting on the carpeted floor of her tiny one bedroom apartment, Belle was feeling very unsure of herself.

Mr. Gold however seemed perfectly content to sit on her thrift store couch and drink her six-dollar bottle of merlot. He was idly perusing the books she had stacked on the side table, eyes lingering over the cracked spines.

“I have a bad habit of leaving books around,” Belle professed, nudging one under the coffee table with her stocking foot. “Drove my father crazy.”

“Moe French?” He asked, cocking his head to read a title further down in the stack.

“That’s right,” she said with a nod. “You own the building his shop is in, right?”

“I do,” he confirmed. He took another drink of his wine, releasing a small sigh of contentment as he swallowed it.

“So, tell me, Mr. Gold,” Belle giggled, crossing her arms across her chest. “How come you are being so nice to me?”

“Am I?”

She snorted, glancing up at him from her ducked head.

“I had thought it was entirely the other way.”

She flushed a bit at that, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. He glanced sharply at her at that. In embarrassment, she relaxed her mouth, raising her hand to push her hair out of her face.

“I’m hardly exciting company,” Belle shrugged. “Just affable, bookish, clumsy Belle French. “

“Hardly the words I would use to describe you,” he said in all seriousness. Belle cocked her head at him, eyes challenging.

“You,” she emphasized. “Barely know me.

“I’m hurt,” he retorted. His hand rose to his chest in offense.

“Alright, then,” she conceded, smiling at him through pursed lips. “Go on.”

He smiled at her, eyes crinkling in their shared amusement. Belle felt an answering smile spread across her face.

How odd, that she could go from complete awkwardness to at ease with this man in seconds of each other. She assumed perhaps that’s why everyone in town was so cowed by him. The man radiated self-confidence and poise.

And _that_ smile.

She reached back out for her wine glass, feeling braver with it in her hand.

He was thinking, looking at her with a thoughtful gaze.

“Adventurous,” he started, nodding towards the nearby travel book she had left open on the table between them.

“Beautiful,” he continued, gazing directly into her eyes. She opened her mouth to negate him but he held up a finger for her to be still.

“Captivating. Determined.”

Belle nodded in agreement at the last one, earning her a chuckle from him. She took another sip of wine as he continued.

“Enchanting.”

She opened her mouth to dismiss that but he kept on, ignoring her.

“Fascinating.”

“Now, hold on,” Belle attempted, waving her now second empty glass to silence him. She got up and retrieved the wine bottle, bringing it back to the living room with her. “You’re just having me on.”

He silently lifted his glass for a refill and she complied.

“Generous,” he added. She batted at him, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

“Hospitable,” he noted, waving at the décor.

“Impulsive,” She interrupted, thinking how strange this whole situation was and yet how welcome she found it.

“This is my list, Belle,” he scolded her. “I would say independent.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Belle mumbled into her glass but he didn’t hear her.

“Joyful. Kind hearted -”

“Lonely.” She interjected. This time he did hear her. His words trailed off. Belle gulped nervously, toying with her skirt’s hem and trying to avoid his eyes.

He slowly turned his face to hers. She couldn’t help but raise her own to his, smiling sheepishly. He gazed at her in astonishment, eyes tracing the shape of her face.

Shaking his head in wonder, he whispered, “How?”

She shrugged helplessly. She could barely hear anything over the pounding in her chest. Her breath seemed to have gotten caught in her throat and her entire body was flush with wine and a growing want. She sat immobile, gazing back at the man on her couch.

He turned away from her. His eyes fixed straight ahead on the blank television screen as if to watch their reflections to see what happened next. She turned back to the TV as well. It was like middle school all over again, she thought miserably.

He was going to leave, she just knew it. Leave her alone, frustrated and bothered. Wound up with the need for something she didn’t even know she had wanted until he had started drinking her wine.

She knew that wasn’t exactly true. She had wanted this the second she had looked in his eyes.

Finally, he broke the silence.

“May I… Can I touch you?”

She could have laughed if she wasn’t so terrified.

“What are you waiting for?” Belle whispered.

And barely had the words left her mouth, then he had captured it with his own.

His lips were thin, slightly chapped in the center. It added a roughness to his kiss that Belle found memorizing. She angled her head, reaching out to curl her hands around his shoulders. He murmured his approval, dipping his own head to the side and deepening the kiss.

Her breath rushed back she panted heavily into his mouth. He took the invitation, swirling his tongue around hers. She tightened her fingers, one hand moving up to rest on the back of his neck. His long hair tickled the back of her knuckles in a caress.

His right hand was buried in her hair, pushing her head towards him in a passionate hold. His left was curled around her waist, pressing into the small of her back, tracing circles with his thumb.

His suit jacket was soft to the touch. The thickness of the fall suit was not entirely masking the small but strong frame underneath. He felt tense, like he was holding himself back. Belle frowned, pulling away from his kiss with concern.

He was breathing heavily, eyes almost vacant beside the darkening need. “Belle?” He panted.

“I don’t even know your name,” she blurted out, eyes locked on his lips. His bottom teeth were definitely crooked. And she was at a complete loss why that was so incredibly sexy to her.

He made a noise of confusion, shaking his head as if to clear it.

“And I don’t care,” she finished, sliding her hand down from his shoulder to slide down the length of his tie. She didn’t look directly at him, she didn’t know if her courage would fail or if she’d lose herself completely at what she might see in his eyes.

Belle leaned her head into his neck, flicking her tongue out to trace the lines of his throat. He swallowed and she grinned into his skin as she felt the muscles underneath her lips flutter.

Her fingers were busy twisting his tie between them, the silk cool underneath her touch. His hands were idly tracing her bare arms, roaming up to her shoulder before he pushed slightly to put her on her back.

She complied eagerly, pulling his tie sharply to bring him with her.

He followed, catching her mouth again. She bit his lip this time, laving it with her tongue afterwards. His hair created a curtain around them, losing their faces into shadow.

Belle found the suit buttons on his jacket, slipping them free as he busied himself with her lips. She returned his kisses with equal heat. He seemed so lost in it that he actually pulled back in surprise as she started to slip his jacket down his arms.

He didn’t say anything, just stared at her as she slowly pushed it down, raising herself up slowly as she did so. When it finally slipped off him, she slowly started on the knot of his tie.

Not wanting to be left out, Mr. Gold slowly started pushing her skirt up her thighs. His fingertips left hot streaks on the thin hose, burning through to the skin beneath. But when he reached the top of her thighs, he stopped with a groan.

“Garters?” He choked, pulling away from her to stare down in amazement.

“Oh, it’s uh past laundry day,” Belle admitted softly. “It’s all I had laying around-“

She didn’t get to explain further, Gold pushed her back down so she was lying on her back. He knelt between her legs on the narrow couch with one of his hips pressed against the couch back for stability.

Belle felt shoulders tighten in anticipation as he scooted himself back and leaned down so his lips were kissing her inner thigh. She internally cheered herself for having taken the time to shave that morning before she lost her train of thought as his breath danced across her panties.

Trying to remember which one she had put on that morning, Belle tried to rise back up slightly but he pressed her down with his left hand, using the right to hold her thighs open.

He pressed kisses from her knee to her garter belt strap, stubble scratching torturously along the soft skin. Belle lay absolutely still, trying not to breath in case he stopped.

He was kissing the bare skin of her upper thigh, tongue darting out to taste her when he pressed a finger to the growing wet spot between her thighs.

Belle mewed at the unexpected touch, having been completely focused on his tongue. She raised her hips but he pressed them back down, chuckling against her thigh. The tickling sensation and the sexual tone of his laughter made her squirm all the harder.

“Now, now,” he mumbled against her skin. “Patience, dearie.”

Belle opened her mouth to pant an answer but his finger stroked upwards and barely touched the underside of her clit, twisting her denial into a moan.

He repeated the motion, going slightly higher and lower each time until he swirled a finger around her swelling bud of nerves, triggering a moan of yeses to fall from her lips.

He repeated the swirling figure 8 and she jerked her hips in response, hoping he would take that as encouragement.

He seemed to understand, changing the pressure from heavy pressure to finger light motions. Belle tossed her head to the side, biting her lip to keep from panting loudly.

He was methodical, she thought madly. His lips brushed along the crevices of her inner thighs, breath hot against the wettest part of her panties as he continued a slow exploration of the lace- she was pretty sure it was lace- undergarments.

“Just-“ She ground out, pushing against him as he circled her clit in a languid motion. “I need-“

“Ssh,” he silenced her, surging up along her body to capture her lips in a kiss. The new angle made his finger press harder against their trapped bodies, triggering a new angle as he aggressively circled her clit.

He used his nail to flick at it as he bit down on her bottom lip, mimicking her usual act of uncertainty. She buried her hand in his hair, the other slipping down to start to unbutton his shirt.

She lost her grip when he pulled back from her. He settled back down between her thighs, pushing the underwear to the side to expose her to his gaze.

For a moment, Belle found herself unsure. She looked away but her eyes fell on the large screen of the empty television. She saw their bodies reflected back at them and she stifled another groan.

He glanced up, face twisted in exposed wonder. When he noticed she was looking away, he glanced over to find their reflections himself. His face changed quickly, darkening again as he understood.

Belle tore her gaze away but he shook his head, pointing back at it.

“Watch,” he ordered. She barely had time to reply before her had buried his face in her thighs, nose brushing against her clit and tongue pushing past her folds.

Belle’s eyes fluttered shut as he tasted her. His stubble against the short hairs on her mound rasped in a deliciously painful pleasure. She could hear the sounds of her wetness as he consumed her, his tongue doing hard long strokes along her lips.

“Gold,” she gasped as he brushed upwards to suck her clit into his mouth. He murmured his approval, eyes watching her from the skirt’s flipped up hem.

God, she was still fully dressed. He was still fully dressed.

And she found herself watching them in the blank screen, the always perfectly composed Mr. Gold of Storybrooke with his hair spread across the thighs of the town’s meek little librarian who currently had her hands buried in his scalp.

She was panting like she was running a race as he moved his mouth away, tongue darting out to envelop the small hood. He curled it, sucking slightly and she practically howled at the sensation.

His fingers slid into her as he busied himself with tasting every inch of her clit. They curled upwards, tracing the walls of her core. Belle jerked her hips upwards, toes curling into the touch.

Her legs were trembling beneath his arms, shaking like a leaf. He gave a small chuckle of smugness as he pumped his fingers in time to his ministrations.

Everything felt too tight. Belle whinnied, thighs taunt as he used his tongue to swirl around her. He added another finger, his free hand gripping her thigh in a vice like grip.

She moaned, eyes closing despite herself. In the blackness, the feel of him was ten times stronger- the hot breath against her core and the raspy, scratching of his stubble against her own course hairs added a roughness to it that was driving her absolutely crazy.

“Yes, please, please, oh god- please!” Belle mumbled incoherently at every stroke of his talented tongue.

He redoubled his efforts, fingers pumping harder. He moved his mouth away from her, catching his breath. Her hands fell to her side as she lost herself to the sensation. She was shaking her core, pushing down on his fingers as she tried to chase the release she was craving.

“I want-“ She cried, hands grasping for him. He allowed her to pull him up, fingers still buried inside her. “You inside me. Now.”

“Belle,” He laughed, kissing her temple as he slid his fingers out of her. “Are you-“

“ If you ask me, if I’m sure,” she growled, opening an eye to glare at him. “I am going to hit you.”

She pushed him back slightly. He moved his hands to her shirt, unbuttoning it and exposing her chest to his eyes. However, at the same time, she had managed to undo his belt, pulling it taunt and releasing the buckle.

He looked down, his breath loud in her ears. She managed to pull her legs from underneath him, twisting to kneel on the floor before him. He sat, a soft sigh issuing from his lips reminding them both his leg wasn’t up to too much.

She unfastened his suit pants, pulling the zipper down to expose-

“Jesus,” Belle breathed. Mr. Gold obviously did not see the need for underwear under his expensive suits. His member was staring her dead in the eye, full and alert.

She reached out to grasp him by the base, fingers tracing the length of him. He groaned, head falling back against the back of the couch. Belle smiled to herself at that, touching the delicate skin reverently.

She ghosted her fingers along the underside of his shaft, caressing the purple head with the pads of her fingers. She was delighted when they came away sticky with pre-cum and she raised it to her lips in curiosity.

“Fuck,” Gold growled as he surged from his sitting position towards her. They ended up lying beside the coffee table, him half on top of her.

“Do you have anything? “ He was asking but Belle reached a hand down to grasp his base through his gaping pants.

“I’m good,” She managed, raising her hips to brush her soaking panties along his length.

“Me too,” he hissed before laughing. “God knows it’s been a while.”

“Me too,” Belle admitted, heart thudding wildly. He jerked his hips forward, the head of his cock dragging across her clit before sliding back and forth.

He leaned forward to kiss her again. She murmured her approval as he reached down to push her panties to the side again. Licking his lips, she angled her hips upward, guiding him down to her as best she could with her arm trapped between them.

When his cock touched her lips, he stilled. Belle whimpered into his mouth, pushing her hips up and down in naked want. Whatever held him back vanished at that and with her fingers gripping him firmly, he slid inside her.

Belle threw her head back with a gasp at the sudden intrusion. Gold barely paused before he started to thrust, short quick jerks of his hips. Wrapping her ankles around his back, Belle lowered her hips slightly, hoping he would get the hint.

Instead, he slipped out slightly, causing her to cry out. He was frantic in trying to reposition himself, grasping himself and pushing forward to slip into her. She clenched around him, bearing down as he thrust forward.

“God, Belle,” Gold swore. His button up shirt was half unbuttoned, exposing his silver chest hair to her greedy eyes. She pushed up on her elbows, watching as he slid into her again and again.

She was hot and wet, each time he pulled out with a sucking noise she whined and when he pushed himself back into her she couldn’t help but sigh in contentment.

“Belle,” he ground out. “You are so- “ Words seemed to fail him as he flexed causing her to moan wantonly. ”You have no idea-“

He moved his one hand from the floor between them, circling her clit with fast, hard strokes. Belle let out a short scream as he jerked his fingers against her as he pumped into her quick short upward jerks of his hips.

“Gold,” Belle tossed her head as the heat built up inside her. “God, I’m going to- I’m going to-

“Come for me, Belle,” he urged, burying his face into her neck as he struggled to keep himself under control. “Is this good? Is this what you like?”

“Yes,” Belle practically sobbed underneath him, lost in the building pressure along her spine. Her toes were curled upwards, legs clenched like vises around him. His fingers twisted in a semi circle clockwise motion that hit some spot she had never known existed.

“Oh gods, yes, yes, yes!” Belle panted, eyes clenched close against the sensations.

And then, just as he pulled out and then slammed back into her with a quick flick of his nail over her clit, Belle came sobbing as he pushed himself deeper inside her.

Bright pops of color under her lids made her dizzy as his shirt buttons pressed against the sensitive skin of her chest and his lips sucked the tendons on her neck. Belle’s nails dug into his shirt as she rocked her hips against him but he refused to move, he simply stayed buried inside her, trembling as she rode out her orgasm.

Belle slowly came down from it with desperate gasps of air. The feeling of his cock inside her as her orgasm twitched the walls of her vagina made the freshly sated need stir again. She twitched her hips, trying to urge him on.

He raised himself, dark brown eyes catching her hooded blue ones. The man looked so damn lost that Belle managed to muster the energy to smile, raising one hand to cup his cheek.

He turned his head, kissing the palm of her hand and clasping it to his face with the free hand that had moments ago coaxed the best orgasm of her life from her.

Taking her smile as permission, he started to thrust again. These were long and slow at first. Belle’s eyes slipped close as her mouth opened in a silent moan of pleasure.

After a moment, his thrusts grew erratic and faster. Belle tried to move her hips to match his but her body seemed spent. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her to him as he pushed inside her. He uttered a guttural growl and then he was holding himself in his hand as he spilled his seed across her exposed chest.

Belle couldn’t take her eyes off him as he came. His eyes were clenched shut, jaw tight as if he was holding back a scream. His throat muscles strained and the open collar let her see more of the lines of his neck and the hints of his collarbone.

Belle felt a rush a purely different rush of satisfaction at the sight of him. The hot liquid spurting across her chest pulled her attention away from the sight of him, glistening cock in his hand. Belle looked down at the white droplets against her skin, idly noting she was going to have to wash her shirt and bra now.

Gold let out a huff of breath, sitting back on his heels as he caught his breath. Belle closed her eyes, taking in her own breaths as the world finally stopped spinning.

It was the noise of the zipper that caught her attention. She opened her eye to find Gold with his jacket folded over his arm, tie dangling underneath it and cane in hand.

“Wait-“ She stammered, sitting up. She felt his seed down her chest and she cast about for something to wipe it up with but nothing was at hand. She managed to close the gaping shirt with her right hand as Gold stared pointedly at the floor beside her.

“What’s wrong?” Belle implored, trying to get to her feet. She found her legs uncharacteristically wobbly and she nearly toppled onto the couch. Gold reached out to catch her but she pulled away from him, hurt and unsure what was going on.

“Gold?”

“I’m sorry, this was-“ He shook his head, turning away from her. “This was not supposed to happen.”

“What are you talking about?” Belle asked, feeling very stupid. “I don’t expect anything-“

He let out a bark of humorless laughter, brown eyes swinging to hers. Belle was stunned by the anger in them and she took a step back. He laughed again at that, heading towards the door.

“It’s late, Ms. French. I should be going,” He opened the door, pausing in the doorway. He turned his head to face her in profile. She swallowed the anger in her throat, trying to figure out what was happening. “Thank you for a pleasant evening.”

And then he was gone.

x-X-x-X-x

Belle was having a bad day.

Well, week.

No, more like month.

Ever since Mr. Gold had left her standing post coital in her apartment, everything had gone to hell.

David Charming had come and fixed the ladder the next day. She had asked him a thousand leading questions about Mr. Gold but he had only shrugged and said he had gotten a call from one of Gold’s associates that the librarian required assistance.

So, Belle had left it alone. She hadn’t walked down to Gold’s Pawn Shop and demanded a reason he left like that. She didn’t go to the Rabbit’s Hole and drown her sorrows with the men she had expected that kind of behavior from.

She just went about live as per usual. As if the night she had started to fall for Mr. Gold had never happened

And today, she just had five minutes until she could go home and drown her sorrows in cheap wine and reruns when she heard the main door open.

She resisted the urge to sigh, waiting patiently at the help desk in case someone needed assistance. If it was Archie, she would have to chase him out of the stacks or he would stay there all night.

“Ms. French.”

Belle froze, slowly raising her head from the computer screen to the dark brown eyes that she had not been able to get out of her head for the past month.

He was standing there in a black suit, maroon tie neatly tied and tucked into a vest. The weather outside was chillier than it had been but he did not wear an overcoat. He was holding out a book to her, hand perfectly steady.

“What’s that?” Belle asked, her brow furrowed at him.

“I believe a library requires books to be returned?” He asked, voice lilting slightly in dry humor.

“Oh, right.” She felt a rush of angry embarrassment rising in her cheeks but she refused to acknowledge it. Belle reached out to take the book from him but he lowered it just as her fingers went to close about it.

“Belle…”

“Don’t,” She snapped warningly, reaching forward to grab the book out of his hand.

“Belle, please,” he repeated. He looked positively pitiful, standing before her with his hand out in supplication. Belle glared at him, trying to ignore the way his eyes were crinkled at the corner and his lips parted as if he couldn’t breathe.

“This is late,” Belle said, typing away furiously. “You owe ten.”

"Dollars?" He said in some disbelief.

"Of course not dollars," She corrected with a huff, pointing at the late fee charges which were all in nickels.

Silence fell between them and then he sighed. She glanced up from her lashes to see him nod in acceptance.

“I’ll have my man drop it off in the morning, if that is acceptable?”

Belle bobbed her head tightly. She was furious to discover she was mad he was giving up so easily. She reminded herself that this man had barely let her catch her breath after the best sex of her life before he ran out of the door leaving her disheveled and clueless as to what she had done wrong.

She heard the tapping of the cane as he went to leave but before the door opened, she heard him still.

“I suppose I panicked,” he confessed, running a hand through his hair. “And I was eager to let myself out before I found myself being kicked out. I apologize for any pain I may have caused you- I just… I couldn’t face you looking at me like you did just now.” Belle ignored him, continuing to type away as she tried to even her breathing.

“I’m a difficult man to love,” he said softly. Belle jerked her head up at that, bewilderment evident on her face.

He turned, hand on the door when she found herself rushing after him.

“How dare you!” Belle yelled, reaching past him to lock the door. He turned, eye falling on the locked door in some trepidation. “You didn’t even have the decency to help me clean up before you ran off like a coward!”

He dipped his head in agreement, eyes downcast.

“You can’t treat people like that,” Belle reprimanded him, shaking with a month long anger. “You can’t make people start to fall in love with you and then go rushing away-“

“Love?” He asked, hope coloring his tone like a child’s.

Belle let out a gasp of laughter, hand going to her eyes in disbelief.

“Gold,” She growled. “You acted like a beast!”

“I know,” he said softly. He reached out and took her hands with his free one, tracing a pattern across the top of it. “I just couldn’t believe you could ever care for a man like me-“

“That’s up to me,” Belle pointed out but she did not pull her hands away. He nodded shyly and Belle’s anger faded slightly.

“Perhaps I’ll see you soon?” He asked, eyes searching hers.

“Perhaps,” Belle consented. She was still hurt and angry but the sound of his voice was dangerously soothing.

With another nod, he unlocked the door and slipped out, turning back to smile at her as she closed the door behind him.

X-x-X

The next day, a check for ten hundred dollars for the Storybrooke library was dropped off with a note that read:

_My dearest Belle,_

_Here is my late fee. I will be dropping by again tomorrow to borrow a book on Norse mythology. Since I will be there right around closing and would not want to cause you any further inconvenience, could you please think of a suitable title for my perusal?_

_Yours,_

_R. S. Gold_

_PS: Please stay away from all ladders. It’s been my daily fear to hear you have fallen from the stacks in my absence._

_PSS: I hear Granny is having a special on hamburgers tonight. It would be honor to accompany you to the diner after work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFF. These two just came in and decided to act like angsty teenagers and smut turned into angst. 
> 
> Anyways, to everyone who read this- thank you so incredibly much. 
> 
> To those who liked it- you guys rock. 
> 
> To those who commented on it, I am in love with you. 
> 
> Thanks all- hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> (I obviously can’t write short drabbles. But here’s my contribution to Take Back the Tag!)


End file.
